Ultimate Honeymoon
by Schattengestalt
Summary: After their bonding ceremony, Severus and Harry enjoy their honeymoon together and make plans for their future. They only fear that their ideas of the future are too different to fit together. Snarry. Part of the "Ultimate" universe.


**Author Notes**: Happy Valentine`s Day! =)

The story isn`t themed for this special celebration, but it focuses on the love of Harry and Severus and I hope you will enjoy it.

Please note that this story is the latest part of my "Ultimate" universe and the story won`t make much sense to you if you haven`t read the other parts of this universe.

**Appreciation: **My special thanks **YenGirl** for beta reading this story and improving it significantly, although she didn`t have much free time herself.*hugs* Thank you, dear, the story wouldn`t be the same without your help!=D

**Ultimate Honeymoon**

The rushing of the waves and the cries of the seagulls.

The salty smell in the warm sea breeze which ruffled his hair.

The feel of soft sand shifting under his feet.

Crete was… wonderful.

Severus allowed himself a small smile as he leaned back in the canvas chair and turned the page of his book. He had never imagined himself sitting on a beach on a Greek island, reading the latest edition of a potions journal and enjoying the warmth of the sun.

No, he admitted to himself with a sigh, he had never been able to imagine what his life would be like after the threat of Voldemort was gone, probably because that madman had affected his life for so long.

Severus shook his head and pushed his thoughts of the past away. It was over and his new life with Harry had just begun. Closing the journal – he could read it later, he told himself – he let his dark orbs rove over the bright blue sea which glistened in the sunlight.

After their bonding ceremony, he and Harry had decided to go on a long holiday together and had already toured the Greek islands for a month now. This was only possible because it was the summer holidays… and because Severus had resigned from teaching. He hadn't decided yet what he wanted to do for the rest of his life, but at least he had given Albus ample time to find a new Potions Professor for the next term.

Meanwhile, he was enjoying what he had always wanted to do after finishing his own schooling at Hogwarts.

Travelling other countries…

Learning new things…

Collecting rare potions ingredients he had only read about.

But he had never dreamed of having the person he loved with him. Everything was perfect right now or at least, it was as long as they weren't in Great Britain.

Severus' eyes darkened as he remembered the articles in the Daily Prophet after he and Harry had made their love public. The speculations about illegal love potions had been the most harmless ones, in a long series of insulting articles.

The publications had only ceased their attack on Severus after Harry announced that he couldn't imagine living in a country which didn't accept his choice of a bond mate and that he wouldn't divorce Severus, just because the public didn`t want them to be together.

Another small smile appeared on the Potions Master's face as he remembered the warmth which had flowed through his body as Harry had defended him and their love. Still, he was sure the hateful articles would start all over again the moment they returned home.

It was still a month until then, but he was already dreading that day.

Severus knew that Harry loved him deeply, but sometimes he feared that his love wouldn't be enough if they were constantly faced with the disappointment of the public. After all, Harry had been the target of the press more than once in his life and Severus could understand the young man wanting to live the rest of his days without seeing his picture in the newspaper every day. Harry may not have decided what he wanted to do with his life either, but Severus was sure it didn't involve having his every step dogged by journalists.

That thought made Severus furrow his brow. They should talk about their future plans at some point during their holidays, since he too didn't know what he wanted to do with his life from now on. There were just so many possibilities now that he didn't have to hide at Hogwarts anymore. But somehow, he feared that this conversation would turn out wrong or make them realize that their plans didn't fit together or…

"_Hey, Severus, have you already finished reading that journal?"_

Harry's voice, which sounded through their bond made Severus forget his worries for the moment as he concentrated on that special connection with his bondmate.

"_Not yet, but I have already read more than you throughout our whole holiday."_

Harry's chuckle made Severus relax in his canvas chair.

"_Yes, because I want to have fun and reading is no fun."_

The Potions Master only rolled his eyes, but didn't bother to get into that discussion again. Still, he couldn't resist teasing Harry.

"_And what do you understand as fun?"_

Severus could almost see a grin spreading over Harry's features as the young man answered him.

"_You mean besides staying in our rooms for the whole day and making love until we are both too exhausted to even walk?"_

A faint blush crept into Severus' cheeks. He was glad of his sunglasses, so that no one could see how his eyes had widened at Harry's words.

Maybe his young bondmate would have been a good candidate for the Slytherin House after all, Severus mused. After all, not many people were able to make the Head of the House of Snakes of many years blush so easily.

"_And is that the only type of fun you know?"_

"_Well, you can join us and find out…"_

Severus turned his head to the side to gaze at the beach volleyball pitch, where he knew that Harry and a few other young men of his age were at. They had asked Harry to play with them and since it had been obvious to Severus that his bondmate wasn't interested in just laying around lazily, he had urged Harry to join them.

They were in a Muggle area so no one would recognize either of them and ask any awkward questions. That was good, Severus told himself firmly, since he didn't want any pictures of Harry in nothing more than swimming trunks, in the Daily Prophet or any other newspaper.

He just looked too hot.

"_One more reason to join me."_

Damn, Severus cursed inwardly as he realised that he had voiced that last thought through their bond. It wasn't as if he hadn't told Harry often enough that he thought him sexy and attractive, but he still felt embarrassed at being found out.

"You know, I find you very hot too."

Severus jerked in surprise as Harry's voice came from behind him and hot breath ghosted over the skin at his neck. He wondered how he had survived so many years as a spy when this young man was able to sneak up on him so easily.

"Not as hot as you," Severus argued as he turned around to look into Harry's eyes. Sparkles of sunlight were reflected in the bright green orbs as they met Severus'.

"You are or… you would be," Harry countered, "if you would only take off your T-shirt."

Severus shook his head at once even as his eyes roved over Harry's body. He wore a pair of red swimming trunks, no doubt as homage to his Gryffindor roots, but the rest of his exposed skin was there for everyone to stare at.

Harry had gained a nice tan, which was highlighted by a thin layer of white sand on his smooth chest and flat stomach. Severus had no doubt at all that many eyes were turned Harry's way when he walked by to take a look at his firm ass.

But if he himself walked around clad only in swimming trunks, then…

"I don't want to show off my scars to everyone, Harry."

If Harry's widened green eyes and gasp of surprise were anything to go by, Severus was sure that the young man hadn't thought of this. While it was nice to know that Harry didn't think anything of his scars, the Potions Master didn't want anyone else to see them.

He could use a glamour charm to hide them, but just in case there were a few wizards or witches on this beach, he didn't want his usage of magic to call attention to them.

"Sorry, Severus, I didn't…"

Whatever else Harry intended to say was cut off as one of the guys from the pitch called out:

"Hey! Stop talking to that old git and come over here, Harry! We're waiting for you!"

Severus saw those green eyes narrow and stopped Harry from marching over to his offender by taking hold of his wrist.

"I am the same age as your father, Harry. It's only normal that they don't think highly of me."

It was also normal for Harry to be together with a young man his age, Severus thought but he didn't voice it out loud or let it travel through their connection either. Harry would be insulted if he heard that.

Severus knew that the young man had never shown interest in anyone closer to his own age. It didn't change the fact that Severus wasn't an attractive young man, although from the way Harry's face flushed in fury, he obviously thought differently about that.

OOO

Those little dickheads!

Harry clenched his fists at his side as he glared at the young men who were still grinning and waving him over. Did they really expect him to ignore their insults of his bondmate and keep on playing with them?

Harry shook his head in disgust. It had been bad enough during his last school year to have to listen to his schoolmates when they insulted Severus. He hadn't been able to defend the Potions Master the way he had longed to, because it would have been too suspicious. He knew they at least had a reason to mutter about homework, lost points and detentions, but these young men… they were as bad as those nasty articles in the Daily Prophet!

Harry felt himself flush with anger as he recalled the slanderous words which portrayed him as the gullible victim of a cruel and calculating man, who had wanted to get his hands on Harry's fortune or his body, or both.

He hadn't wanted to stay in Britain after he had read the first article and he still harboured the thought about living elsewhere, some place where his bondmate would be welcomed at his side. So far, he hadn't made any real plans and he hadn't asked Severus what he planned on doing either.

After all, the Potions Master was finally free to live his life the way he wanted to .Harry just hoped that they could come to some agreement without having to argue for too long. Maybe he should ask Severus this evening since he didn't intend on spending any more time with the young men at the bar like he had yesterday.

"Oi! Harry!"

Harry glared at them before making up his mind. He moved around the canvas chair and sat down, straddling Severus' lap.

"Harry! What are you…?"

Before Severus could finish his sentence, Harry leaned down and captured the parted lips of his bondmate with his own.

Severus tasted so good!

Harry pressed closer to the chest of his bondmate and felt the agitated heartbeat through the thin fabric of Severus' T-shirt. He respected Severus' wish of not wanting anyone to see his scars, so he just let his hands wander underneath the thin material to feel the warm skin of Severus' chest.

A low moan vibrated against Harry's lips as his fingers found their target and started stroking Severus' nipples. He grinned into the kiss as he let his tongue play with Severus' and rocked his hips against the Potions Master at the same time.

At least Severus had decided on wearing shorts instead of trousers. Harry very much enjoyed the fact that only the thin fabric of their swimming trunks were between them right now.

Still, he thought as he leaned deeper into the kiss and felt his blood rushing downwards, since Severus' body seemed as interested as his, it would be even better if they weren't wearing anything at all!

"_That would be classified as indecent behavior."_

The last word of that thought was mixed with a groan, but Harry felt himself being pushed back a little. He looked into Severus' eyes and found them filled with lust and amusement. It was a pity they couldn't continue their activities at a public beach.

"_But that doesn't count if we're in our hotel room, right?"_ Harry teased him before turning his head and glaring at the young volleyball players. They were standing a few meters away, gaping at them with their mouths open.

"I don't take well to anyone insulting the man I love," Harry stated firmly, his green eyes narrowed in warning.

"But… he's old enough to be your father!"

Harry's glare intensified at those rude words.

"And if he were forty years my senior, I would still choose him over an immature and close minded person."

With a huff of disgust, Harry turned his back on them and arranged himself in a way that he was leaning with his back against Severus.

A few minutes ticked by, in which neither of them said anything. Harry was just wondering if he should apologize to Severus for using him as a pillow when his head was tilted back and thin lips pressed against his.

"_I love you, too."_

A happy smile spread over Harry's features as he deepened the kiss once more, but without going as far as the last time. He realized that he didn't need to chase a ball or swim in the sea to pass the time, if he was allowed to do this all day long.

It was a shame they couldn't go any farther on the beach, but… anticipation was still the most beautiful pleasure.

OOO

"You're dropping sand everywhere."

Dark orbs took in the tiny heaps of white sand on the carpet which were deposited everywhere Harry went. Severus was reminded of how some beasts marked their territories although he doubted that any of them looked even remotely as sexy as his young bondmate.

Harry was still in his swimming trunks, which after a swim in the sea, clung even more to his taut thighs than before. They had both needed a swim to work off some energy after he had made it his mission to kiss Severus breathless for an hour.

After Harry had told off those idiots and his subsequent, unwavering attention to Severus, the Potions Master hadn't even cared anymore that someone might see his scars when he took off his T-shirt to go into the water.

"Housekeeping will clean the room every day and we can also Vanish the sand with magic. I don't see any problem."

Severus only shook his head slightly as he opened the balcony door to let in some fresh air and to watch the setting sun glisten on the surface of the waves. He didn't mind Harry's way of taking things easy, but that was also why he would never allow the young man into his lab without supervision.

"It's beautiful."

Strong arms went around Severus' waist and he felt Harry's bare chest press against his naked back as warm lips sucked gently on his neck. Tilting his head to the side to give his bondmate's eager mouth better access, Severus agreed.

Crete was a very peaceful place and even if a Greek wizard or witch recognized them, they still wouldn't end up on the front page of some newspaper. Voldemort's evil arm had never reached as far as Greece and therefore the victory over him wasn't as significant as it was in Britain.

The only thing Severus was worried about was that there might be British witches or wizards spending their holidays here who might see them. That was why he tried not to do magic whenever they were around people. Still, the holiday season was almost over and then they wouldn't even have to worry about that anymore.

Severus had also found many rare plants on the islands that were useful in potions and that the Greek Potions Masters had invented a number of potions which weren't well-known in Britain. Deep in thought, he almost missed Harry's next words, which were spoken against his neck.

"I can imagine staying here for much longer and… not only for holidays."

Blinking, Severus turned around to meet serious, green eyes. They hadn't spoken about their future plans, but this might be as good a time as any to do it. He gestured for Harry to sit down in one of the chairs at the balcony and took the chair opposite him. As much as he enjoyed feeling Harry's bare skin against his, the close contact would be too distracting for their conversation.

Severus had the feeling that they would have to concentrate if they wanted to come to a satisfactory conclusion. Taking a deep breath, he met Harry's curious green eyes.

"We haven't discussed yet, what we want to do after our holiday."

When Harry furrowed his brow as if he were deep in thought, Severus forced himself to be patient. He didn't think that Harry would want to part from him – they were married now - but he was still nervous as to what Harry's plans would be.

After all, they had seen each other almost every day when they were at Hogwarts and Severus knew there was a possibility of something changing between them, if they weren't so close anymore. As pathetic as it sounded, he feared they would lose something special if they went separate ways concerning their professional future.

No, he didn't want Harry to work on potions with him, that would be disastrous, but he wanted to know that the young wizard would be with him in the evenings and during the weekends, as selfish as that sounded. At the same time, he didn't want to force Harry to sacrifice anything just because he felt he had to stay near his bondmate. That would destroy their relationship in the long run.

"I have thought," Severus' heart skipped a beat as Harry finally started talking, "of becoming a Curse Breaker."

The Potions Master blinked.

"I thought you wanted to become an Auror?"

Harry shook his head.

"I only thought of that because I didn't know what else to do, but now that I have seen how many dark artifacts exist everywhere and after talking to a few Curse Breakers on Corfu, I can picture myself doing that… but my decision is not final yet."

Severus nodded, but remained silent.

Every country trained their own Curse Breakers, so Harry' training wouldn't be a problem, but Curse Breakers usually traveled around the whole world, if they were good at what they did. This would mean that Harry had a high chance of going to other countries for most of the year and an equally high chance of meeting some attractive wizards.

Still, Severus would never say anything against Harry's choice, since he didn't want him to feel forced to do something else instead.

"What about you?"

Severus shrugged. "I only know that I don't want to go back to teaching."

When Harry grinned, the Potions Master decided he would have deducted points for that cheeky grin, if they were still at Hogwarts.

"I thought of opening a potions business, either operating through a shop or a delivery service, or just working on my research projects."

Severus thought for a moment, before he added, "You could bring me exotic potions ingredients, when you travel the world."

The words left a bitter aftertaste, but Severus wanted Harry to know that he would support him in every possible way. Instead of being rewarded with a bright smile, he got narrowed green eyes instead.

"Why should I travel the world without you?"

OOO

What the hell was Severus talking about?!

Harry shook his head inwardly. He was glad that Severus had broached the subject of their future plans right after he had started to entertain the idea of becoming a Curse Breaker.

The idea had hit him when he had looked out at the sea and remembered meeting a few Greek wizards in Corfu, in a tavern. They were Curse Breakers and their job sounded… well, a bit dangerous but exciting as well.

Harry was also happy that Severus had started making plans again. His bondmate was a great Potions Master and Harry didn't want him to get bitter if he had to teach dunderheads like himself every day until he retired.

But…

"Why should I travel the world without you?"

Green and bewildered eyes met dark, confused ones.

"Harry…"

The young wizard noticed that Severus was steeling himself for whatever it was he wanted to say. A year ago, Harry would have interrupted him, assuming that he already knew what he was about to say, but now, he knew better. He would allow Severus to finish his sentence, but he had better not mention that a young man like himself was supposed to gain as much experience as possible.

Sometimes, Harry still felt that Severus didn't think himself worthy of their love, although he had become more self confident since their bonding ceremony.

"Harry, if you become a Curse Breaker, you have to be willing to travel anywhere in the world to get the really interesting and well-paid jobs. I can't travel with you if I am deep in research or running a business."

Harry was about to reply when he saw the almost hidden insecurity in those dark orbs. After knowing his bondmate for so long and trying to understand him, he knew what was worrying the Potions Master and his mood softened.

Severus didn't want to patronize him by telling him what he had to do if he became a Curse Breaker, but he was worried they wouldn't see each other so often anymore.

"Still, I don't want to travel the world without you," Harry said and held up a hand as Severus opened his mouth to interrupt him, "I might not get the best or most interesting jobs, but I don't want to stay anywhere for a long period of time if I'm not with you."

Harry sighed and looked down at his hands. What he was about to say sounded childish and selfish in his mind, but he had to make Severus believe that he didn't want them to be parted for even a few weeks. Otherwise, he was sure that Severus would try to convince him to spend more time in other countries, because he thought that was best for him.

"I have always wished for someone special, someone who will love me and who I can love in return. I have found that special someone." Harry looked up and held Severus' eyes with his own. "You, Severus. I love you and I want to be with you and not lie alone in my bed at night, because you are hundreds of kilometers away."

Harry saw the dark orbs widen, before a rare and brilliant smile lit up Severus' whole face.

OOO

He was such an idiot!

Severus cursed himself, even as he felt warmth flowing through him at Harry's words. He had assumed Harry would be happy to experience living in other places without him, but he was wrong.

Uttering a deep sigh of relief, Severus was just glad that they had learned to listen to each other, before jumping to conclusions as they had done in the earlier stages of their relationship. Otherwise, this conversation would have ended as an argument.

"I also don't want to be parted from you for a long period of time," he admitted. He had thought that he already knew every facial expression of Harry, but he doubted that he had ever seen such a brilliant smile before.

"Now, we only have to decide on where to live and how to decorate our new home, but maybe we could travel for a while longer, until we find a place where we want to live."

Severus blinked. What was Harry talking about?

All right, they didn't really have a home in Britain yet since Severus didn't intend to live at Spinner's End or at Harry's godfather's house with the mutt, but why did they need to travel, in order to find a new home?

This question was obviously written all over his face, since Harry answered him right away.

"I don't want to stay in a country which doesn't accept my choice of a partner."

"What about your friends?"

Harry just smiled.

"Ron and Hermione are busy with their own relationship, and I think that Remus and Sirius also have something going on. They won't miss me too much. We can always connect our floo to theirs once we have found a home. Besides… I want to share my life with you, Severus. My friends are still a part of it, but you are… more important."

The heartfelt words and blush on Harry's cheeks were enough for Severus to throw away everything he had learned as a Slytherin and act on pure instinct.

"Ahh! Severus? What are you…?"

Having swept Harry up in his arms, the Potions Master silenced him with a kiss and left the balcony in a hurry.

"_It's about time for a shower and a nice hot bath."_ Severus whispered through their bond and saw from out of the corner of his eye Harry's blush deepening even more.

OOO

Severus was so hot!

With a steady cascade of warm water falling down on both of them, Harry had to blink to get a clear view of the man kneeling in front of him. He swallowed hard.

Severus was so damned sexy like that with his long, black hair clinging to his pale shoulders and droplets of water ran down his lean, appealing body. Harry was suddenly envious of those innocent little drops and wished to be one of them. He wanted to slide over Severus' skin and feel his agitated heartbeat when he sucked on those stiffened nipples. Then he would move his hand downward and tease that long, hard length which jutted out so temptingly from between those thighs and then he would…

"Ohhh!"

Harry gasped when Severus' mouth suddenly closed around his erection and sucked him in. Eyes falling shut, he threw his head back when a familiar, skilled tongue began to tease him.

Severus knew exactly how to drive him crazy!

Breathing heavily, Harry spread his legs farther apart and leaned against the wet tiled wall of the shower for support. He felt his legs shake as Severus held his balls and started massaging them with the same rhythm his mouth was engaged in.

Harry's head began to spin as if all the blood in his body had left his brain and rushed downwards. Trembling, he grabbed at the stainless steel bar to steady himself, trying to support his weight as those talented fingers slid from his balls and searched for his entrance.

A tingle of magic washing over him and a quiet plopping sound told Harry that Severus had just summoned the lube.

"Sev!" Harry grabbed desperately at Severus wet hair with his free hand as two long fingers entered him at once.

Taking a deep breath and hoping that his shaking legs would hold him a little longer, he opened his eyes slowly and almost came at the sight he was treated to. His hard length was slipping in and out of Severus' mouth and the thin lips were already swollen and an attractive pink, while the Potions Master's eyes were closed as if he were tasting something exquisite.

"_You look so fucking hot!"_ Harry voiced his thoughts through their bond and dark orbs opened to gaze up at him. He licked his lips in anticipation as he saw the want and lust in them.

"_And you look… ready to be fucked!"_

"Oh… Merlin!"

Harry arched his back with a cry as Severus thrust three fingers in him at once, hitting the special spot inside him while sucking him in as deep as possible at the same time.

Even if he had wanted to, Harry wasn't able to hold onto his orgasm any longer. With a loud cry, he shot his seed down Severus' throat as waves of lust crashed down on him. Legs buckling and vision blacking out, he trembled in the throes of a violent climax and felt himself sliding down the wall before he was lifted up again and his back pressed firmly against the wet tiles.

Without any conscious thought, he slung his legs around the only stable thing - Severus' hips. A wave of magic tingled over his body and then…

"What… Ahhh!" Harry arched his back on a wail as Severus entered him in one swift motion. It didn't hurt at all, far from it. The combination of the aftermath of his orgasm and the thorough penetration of his lover was enough to overtake any possible discomfort.

Breathing hard, Harry closed his arms around Severus' neck and looked at him face to face.

He realised they had never made love in this position before and he couldn't think why. It felt so damned good to be supported by Severus like this and to feel him so deep inside his body.

Harry tightened his arse a little and received a groan from Severus, whose eyes darkened even more.

"Don't tease, Harry… or you'll… regret it."

A grin spread over Harry's features as he moved his hips a little. "I don't think so."

His heart skipped a beat when those thin lips curled in a smile which Harry had only seen right before Severus deducted points from Gryffindor.

"_You don't want to be able to walk tomorrow, then?"_

The deep, silky voice of the Potions Master inside his head always did strange things to Harry's body and the young wizard felt himself harden in arousal again.

"_You can't hold me forever like this."_

If possible, Severus' smirk widened.

"_Feather light charm," _was all he said before he thrust even harder into Harry and crashed their lips together.

Harry moaned as he tasted himself in Severus' mouth. The moan turned into a long, broken off groan as the Potions Master started pounding into him in earnest.

It was all Harry could do to hold onto Severus as if his life depended on it.

It was thrilling!

OOO

Harry was so hot!

Severus had to muster all his willpower so as not to thrust even harder and faster into Harry. He forced himself to slow down, rolling his hips until he heard Harry's breath hitch and saw those green eyes widen.

Severus smirked. He had found Harry's special spot. Bringing his hands to Harry's hips, he lifted him a little, before pulling him down over his length while thrusting his hips upward at the same time.

The moan and deep shudder he wrung out of Harry were almost as good as the sensation of being buried so deep inside his young lover.

"_I love to feel you inside me! It feels so good when your big, hard length stretches me like this!"_

Severus' mouth dropped open in surprise, ruining his smirk.

Harry had never said such an explicit thing before, but obviously the bond had made him bolder than he already was.

"_Harder! Faster!"_Harry demanded and Severus was only too willing to do as ordered. It was a good thing that he had thought of the Feather Light Charm earlier otherwise he wouldn't be able to enjoy this position for long, of being so deep inside Harry that Severus almost felt they were one.

"Yesssss!" Harry's hiss brushed against Severus' ear as his prostate was hit over and over again, his ragged voice a signal that he wasn't far away from his second climax.

As soon as Severus felt that lithe body clench tightly around him, he sped up his thrusts and felt the warmth of Harry's climax erupt between them. He silenced Harry's cry with a deep kiss as he gave a final thrust and stumbled over the edge as well.

Shaking, Severus held onto his young lover for dear life as the waves of his orgasm exploded through him and left him on trembling legs. He panted as he slowly lowered them both to the floor before leaning heavily against Harry for support, who was straddling his lap now and clinging to him in turn.

"_I told you… you can't hold me forever, charm or not."_

Severus vowed to prove Harry wrong… as soon as he was able to support his own weight again.

OOO

It was so relaxing.

Harry snuggled a little closer to Severus. The water was a perfect warm temperature, making him stretch luxuriantly before bedding his head on Severus' shoulder again.

"Don't fall asleep and drown yourself."

Harry gave a chuckle which soon turned into coughs as he choked on soapy bubbles. Damn, he cursed as he cleared his airway, Severus would always remind him of that!

"I still wonder how you were able to survive the second task of the Triwizard Tournament if you can't even soak in the bathtub without almost drowning yourself."

Harry only rolled his eyes and coughed one last time before snuggling closer to the Potions Master again. It was great that the attached bathroom of their hotel room didn't only have a shower, but also a very large bathtub.

"Wherever we are going to live, we have to have a large bathtub," Harry announced and blew some foam from his hand into the air.

"It is good that you have already decided on such an important thing."

Harry turned around a little to face Severus and looked into those dark, teasing eyes.

"It _is_ important," he insisted. "I mean, maybe I will still decide against becoming a Curse Breaker and do something else, but… as long as we are together and have a home to relax in after a stressful day, I won't worry so much."

Something glistened in the dark orbs, but before Harry had time to analyze what it was, he was pressed closer to Severus and kissed passionately.

"_I agree, as long as I have you, I couldn't care less about anything else."_

Harry noticed a pink flush on Severus' cheeks when the kiss ended, but he didn't comment on it. He knew how hard it still was for Severus to make such confessions even silently; therefore he only smiled and kissed him again.

"_I love you, Severus."_

He didn't know where they would be in a few years from now, but as long as Harry could kiss the thin, sensual lips of his lover and feel Severus' strong heartbeat against his, the future didn't seem scary in the slightest.

"_I love you too, Harry."_


End file.
